Full Moon Madness
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: Rex comes across a mysterious girl, with an even more mysterious past. Who is she and who is she running from? Read and Review, involves an OC. No flames Collective Critisism is appriciated.
1. Lost and Found Wolf VS Machine

**Ok so I spent about half and hour coming up with a OC so here is the first chapter Generator Rex**

"_Make way for Sonic Revolution" Sadly along with Generator rex I do not own the theme song, but the plot and my OC belong to me._

Lost and Found Wolf V.S. Machine

She could feel the fear racing through her body as she hear gunfire in the distance. She fell over a tree root and tore her leggings, shouts and loud clangs could be heard in the distance. "I see her, Black this is Pawn 1 we have located the EVO and are getting ready to collar it." All she heard was a muffled reply; she closed her eyes waiting for the pain of loosing her freedom. Suddenly a loud crash along with a young male's voice echoes around Central Park, New York City, New York. She stood up and hid waiting for the opportune moment when all her enhanced wolf-like abilities would be able to strike out at whoever came across her. "Six, I see something I'm going to get a closer look." Her ears prick up at the sound, that was the boy who had attacked the men in black with the portable pain-in-a-box contraptions that many of her friends had fallen to. "Wait Rex, we need to know if the EVO is friend or foe if it is foe we must Cure, Contain or Kill it." A man in green with two katanas steps into the clearing. Next to him steps a tall, tone, Hispanic boy about 15 or so years old and surprisingly enough a monkey holding cherry red laser pistols. "Bobo is getting tired, lets hurry this up so I can get a pizza!" 'The monkey talked! Gar! I must've hit my head or something, they keep calling me an EVO. But I'm not out of control why would they call me a creature who's out of control" The girl thought to herself. Suddenly out of no where a hand grabs her! "Six I got the E-" The boy never got a chance to finish his sentence, for she had already landed on top of him and was pinning him down to the ground. The man in green steps forward, "You there, we don't want to fight you, let Rex up and we can talk this out." The girl does as he asks and releases the boy. "Ech, next time just punch me in the face, será tu chica." The boy looks at her and notices her ears. "Six I think we got one of those in control type EVO's right here see she has wolf ears." "Deja llamarme un EVO!" "Tu hablas espanol?" "I am a omi-lingual person, I can speak any language that I hear or read but I do have limits, dead languages I can't do." The boy who she knew as Rex look down right flustered and his face was confused. "Why did you attack me then?" "Those who are the alpha's do not become so by staying idle. Survival of the fittest is how a pup gains respect." Now the man in green, who Rex referred to as Six turns towards her with Bobo and Rex in tow. "You are wise kid I'll give you that, how is it that you ended up in New York anyway. From the looks of your clothes I would say you are from Europe." We begin to walk out of the woods. "Well it began like this…"

**Awe man I just couldn't resist leaving you with a cliff hanger, how do you like the story so far read and review please**


	2. Who Are You Moon Girl?

**Well this chapter has more answers but there is still the mystery of it all, FULL MOON MADNESS part 2 The first part of this chapter is from Rex's POV second part is Selene's**

_Refer to chapter 1 for disclamer ok?_

Who Are You Moon Girl?

"Well she seems to be in perfect health, nanites are fully functional and nothing seems abnormal. I would love to know your name if it isn't to much to ask, I mean we can keep calling you she, girl or it can we?" Doctor Holiday put away her clipboard with the test results and sat down next to me. I looked at the EVO she was nothing like any EVO I had encountered. She had brown eyes with dog like pupils, brown hair the ends dyed to look like fire with orange and gold streaks. Around her head was a crown of some sort with a green gemstone laced with emerald. In her brown hair were wolf ears your genuine 100% wolf ears. She was wearing a navy blue scarf under a teal long sleeve under a tye-dye dress; her leggings were different colors of neon. She had golden dots under her eyes, and a crescent moon with a star tattooed on her forearm. "Well my name is Selene Astra Animus* I was born in Athens, Greece. I went what you people call EVO about 2 years about. I've been traveling the world ever since." I watched as she took in everything, she looked amazed by all the technology and beeping machines that Doctor Holiday's lab encased. "So, what are you planning to do with me? Please don't sell me back to Black Knight and her pawns I've been running from them for about 5 weeks. They keep trying to collar me!" Selene was working herself into a fit, I place my hand on her solider to calm her down. I feel her very toned muscles tighten then they relax. "All you need to do is calma bien chica?" She looks at me with those big brown eyes and smiles, I realize that she has pointed canine teeth, which doesn't bother me at all. "Why do you fight Rex? What makes man want to fight?" There's a tense silence in the room while I contemplate my response. Suddenly Selene stands up and moves towards the window. Something's up, something that I should know but she's not spilling. I wonder why she won't just say what's on her mind, no matter how strange her mind may be. "I am very weary from my excitements today; do you have a place I could sleep for the night?" Selene says it like she's only staying overnight. "Of course Selene follow me I'll show you." Doctor Holiday gets up and Selene follows her out of the room. 'Maybe I'll take her to see Noah tomorrow.' I think to my self, 'I wonder if she's any good a b-ball.' I look outside and I see a figure standing in the courtyard looking right up at me, those eyes seem familiar I wonder where I've seen them before. "Rex? REX!" "Que? oh what Six?" "It's late you should be going to sleep." "I know but did you see the weird figure outside first?" Six raises and eyebrow and heads over to the window where I'm standing. "What are you talking about Rex? All that's out there is shadows." "Looks like someone's gone bonkers again, better call the hospital and tell 'em Rex's hit his head on a pillow!" Bobo walks into the room, "Ah, Bobo so nice you could join us. I'm not kidding Six there was someone out there a minute ago, and the weird thing is their eyes I could see every detail from this stop." Six gives me a look, well I think he did, sometimes the sunglasses make me forget he has emotions…

…..

Can't let them know, if they knew they would sell me right back to Providence. 'Think positive Selene, just because of the full moon, your simply going insane that's all nothing to big!" The doctor in an orange long-sleeve under a black uni-tard with various pockets and padding leads me to my quarters. "If you need anything Rex is right next door, and I'm down that corridor ok?" She looks at me with a smile and those soft brown eyes, 'No you won't be making any new friends, new friends means you'll have to lie again.' -cough- "Erm, yes I make sure that I contact you or Rex if I need anything." Doctor Holiday leaves the room to go to sleep. –creak- I see Rex standing shyly at the door fidgeting like being in my presence was awkward for him. He seems tired and sore, 'Maybe landing on top of him back in Central Park wasn't such a good attack plan. No it was how you survive; survival of the fittest is how the wolf stays top predator.' "Um, I uh just wanted to see –fidget- how you were settling into staying here –blush" "I'm doing just fine, you don't have to be nervous I don't bite," I grin showing all my teeth "unless I'm angry." His face becomes shocked and he begins stammering. "Rex you need to speak clearer how else am I to understand what you are yammering about?" "Cough- Right, so I was wondering if tomorrow you would um, ?" He says the last part so fast I almost didn't understand him, almost, "Sure, it's a date then, pick me up at 10 am, and we'll take it from there." I enjoy the flushed look he gets on his face when he realized what I'd just said. "A date?" "A date, I would love to hang out with you and your friend before I am on my way." "On your way?" "Yes Rex and stop repeated the last thing I say." "Uh, but where will you go?" He asks with genuine concern displayed on his face. "I don't know, not that anyone cares most of the time, I stay I play I leave, anyway I'm sure your girlfriend at Providence wouldn't mind if we hung out right?" "H h how did you know about Circe?" He stammers looking like I'd slapped him upside the head. "I know a person, but who for that matter is none of your business." giving him the best –no matter how tough you are I'm tougher- wolf stare I've been practicing on perfecting. The stare works its magic. "Yeah no problem, good night." He leaves the room in a huff. I grin knowing that it's not long before… 'No I won't never again, can't repeat what happened to her never again.' I think to myself. 'Won't let it happen to any of them.'

_Moonlight, starlight, shining in the sky_

_Darkness envelopes all who say goodbye, yet_

_some how a glimmer of sparkling dawn appears_

_and takes away all the lonely years. _

_Moonlight, starlight, shining in the sky_

_One day hello another goodbye._

Ok so what did you think of that little bit, are you mystified by my AWESOME talents, or are you confused, if so please read and review. TYVM – thank you very much

* Selene-moon Astra- star Animus-Bravery, strength, courage, etc…


	3. Daytime Browsing and Carrousing

**Well here I go again, hope you like this, please please please read and review I'd love to hear what you have to say. No flames. This chapter goes between Selene's POV and Rex's.**

_Disclamer is in chapter 1_

Daytime Browsing and Carousing

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _An alarm goes off in a tiny room where a hand suddenly reaches out and smashes the alarm clock._

'Ugh I hate mornings' I thought to myself. 'Wait, today is the day that Rex is going to take me out to explore with his friend-I-am-to-meet!' I rush to the closet door and grab my bag with all my clothes in it. I pull out a gold sparkly t-shirt that says in black cursive letters, "Je vis pour l'amour." I had gotten it in Paris with my friend Aaron. Then I pull out an old pair of jeans with patches from all the countries I've been to sewn onto them. Then I pull out the only thing I have left from my life in Greece, a deep sea-blue bandana that I use to cover my ears, I also pull on a pair of ADIDAS sneakers. I finish getting changed and run to Rex's room and jump on his bed causing him to jump and trip falling on the floor.

My day started off with a person knocking me out of my warm bed and onto the icy floor. I look up and see Selene apologizing rapidly. "Oh, Rex I'm so so so sorry, I was really excited. I guess I don't know my own strength ey?" She grins her wolfish smile showing all the teeth. "Don't apologize Selene, leave so I can get changed and we can go. ¿De acuerdo?" She leaves, and I pull out my goggles, signature orange jacket and shirt. I open the door to see Selene standing there with a knapsack on her back. "So, ready to go?" "No, some people need to eat in the morning; I am one of those people." She tilts her head like she's trying to comprehend what I just said. "Breakfast first, hang-out next ok?" I begin to walk to the cafeteria, Selene follows me.

'Finally Rex is done with his breakfast!' I think to myself. "Ok now after breakfast is time to go hang with my friend." "Who you still won't tell me anything about." "I want it to be a surprise." I give Rex a skeptical look and turn to head out the door. I hear him forming his Rex Ride, I grin thinking how much fun it will be to go faster than I've ever gone before. "Hope on chica and enjoy the ride." He pulls his goggles over his eyes and we are off.

…

"Hey Rex." I see a boy in blonde, with a green jacket, holding a basketball walk up to Rex. Even though they think I can't hear what they are saying I pick it all up smiling as the conversation runs on, "Rex you can't be serious, and why do you always fall for the unattainable hot girls?" Noah whispers to Rex and gestures to me. "Noah, she's an EVO that I rescued from Providence's control collars." Rex whispers back. I tilt my head to look innocent. Noah walks up to me he looks me up and down, "Can you play well?" he asks. "I've never picked up a basketball in my life." I answer honestly. A groan comes out of Rex as he hears Noah explain the game to me. "Ok so the point is to get the ball in the basket? What type of idiot came up with that idea?" "Why don't we just play?" Rex comes up and tosses me the ball. I dribble and make a three-pointer easily not even paying attention to were the ball was aiming. "Wha-at! How did you do that?" Noah runs up to me with an expression of mild anger and shock. "Um, I just threw the ball?" Rex runs over and pushes Noah back before he blows his top. "Dude chill, she was lucky beginners' luck you know how that stuff works." "Yea beginners luck, I swear I've never played basketball before, I used to watch my bo..." I stop remembering my promise. "Your who?" Rex asks. "Her boy friend am I correct no need to look at me like I grew a second head." Noah answers.

I stare at Noah, how did he know Selene had a boyfriend, why didn't she tell me? "Rex Noah, it's hard to explain and I'd rather not have to." Selene looks heartbroken. "You don-"Please Selene, to get rid of past pain a good solution is to talk to someone." Selene sighs. "Your right Rex. Here is the story; it's kinda long so you may want to sit down." Noah and I get as comfy as a person could get on asphalt, and Selene sat across from us.

_ The day started off as normal as it could when your friend is a person with wings. A boy named Aaron Shadowson knocks on her door. He's tall, slender; brunette with deep amber colored eyes. Most people if they looked at him would think he's a normal teenager, until they noticed his wings. Aaron's wings could fade to almost invisible in the sunlight, but people could still see them if he was in the dark. A girl about 14 years of age opens, now she would look normal too except for her coppery-red wolf ears, pointed teeth, and dog like eyes. "Είσαι έτοιμος" (Eísai étoimos) He asks. "Ναι, επιτρέψτε μου να αρπάξει τα πράγματά μου" (Nai , epitrépste mou na arpáxei ta prágmatá mou)* She answers. "Γρήγορα, πριν μας πάρει" (Grí̱gora , prin mas párei) "Ω Ααρών, είναι θετικό, θα δουν επιτέλους τον κόσμο!" (O̱ Aaró̱n , eínai thetikó , tha doun epitélous ton kósmo!) The girl answers as she's walking out the door. They leave the town of Athens, Greece and travel away from there. The boy and girl end up in Rome, Italy by sneaking on planes, busses and any vehicle they happened to flag down. While in Rome, Aaron buys a long, large; black trench coat to cover his wings. The girl buys a navy blue hat and a shirt that says "Roma non è stata in tour in un giorno"* "Selene, you must be careful, you don't know how many people are after us." the boy Aaron warns the girl. "Aaron stop worrying so much your acting like my mother!" the girl turns to him, and models off her new outfit. "Nice, but we need to get going before…" "Ferma EVOS, fermarsi e mettere le mani in alto!"* Aaron rips off his trench coat and grabs Selene around the waist, "Mettimi giù Aaron adesso!" the girl screams, then realizes she had spoken in another language grins. "Did you just" "Speak in fluent Italian, yes I did." "Must be part of your EVO powers." "What's an EVO, those men in white uniforms were calling us that, what were they talking about." Aaron goes mute, and gives her a weird look. "Aaron what aren't you telling me!" He sighs, "You know there was a huge explosion three years back," "Yes, but what has that got to do with me?" "The explosion released bio-mechanical machines called nanites into every living thing on Earth. Those are why you have wolf ears and I have wings." "Oh, so why did they want us to put our hands up?" "Those men hunt us, they mean to destroy every last one of us, but they will not find us I promise." He lands in a wooded area outside of Rome. They set up camp and go to sleep. _

"_Si interrompe o la ragazza diventa!" Selene wakes up to find herself handcuffed with Aaron fighting the men-in-white, "Aaron! NO let him go!" She screams, then realizes Aaron had cut her loose. Aaron picks up Selene and flies off. A few hours into flight, the pair encounters a ship with the MIW(Men-In-White) people, they blast Aaron's wings with some sort of tranquilizer. As he falls, he throws the girl as far away as he can manage. The girl cries, realizing this is her last sight of her boyfriend, and see Aaron disappear a few miles away from her in the woods, while she lands on soft sand…_

"Well there you have it, that's the story of Aaron. After that, I traveled throughout the world gathering information on Providence. I never saw Aaron again." I say to the shocked and horrified faces of Rex and Noah. "But shouldn't you have stayed where you were?" Noah asks looking puzzled. "I couldn't, Providence had sent out troops to scavenge the woods. If Aaron did get away I have no idea where he would be." "Wait, how did you not know about the nanites and why you had wolf ears? Weren't you living in a city?" Rex asks looking suspiscious. "Yes, but in the outskirts or the slums of Athens. It was the only place that I could hide after my parents died. Aaron was my parent's friend's son so we knew each other since birth." "Oh." I get up and walk to the bench to pick up my bag. "Well no point letting that sad story ruin the day, from my observations we have at least three hours before sundown. Come on lets go explore all the sites New York has to offer." I grab Rex's and Noah's hands and pull them along.

…

"Whoa that was a tiring day." "Yea, come on Selene we need to head back" Rex says waving goodbye to Noah. "Ok, thanks for showing me everything interesting around New York. It's to bad Aaron couldn't see the view from the Empire State Building, he would've loved it." I answer. I see movement across the pathway in Central Park. I see a figure in a _black trench coat_. My blood runs cold and I gasp. "What?" "Shush Rex, and look over to your right, tell me you see that figure." I hiss back at him pointing to the black trench coated figure. "Wait, I've seen him before." "Where?" "Back at base, he was standing outside starting straight at me, weird thing is his eyes, I could see them from the window, and he had to be at least 20 feet away." Suddenly the figure turns and begins to walk towards Rex and I. I grab Rex's hand and we begin to run.

_* Are you ready, Yes, let me grab my things._

_Hurry, before they get us, Oh Aaron, be positive, we finally get to see the world!_

_*Rome wasn't toured in a day, Stop EVOs stop right there and put your hands up! Put me down Aaron right now!_

**So did you like it? Well tell me if you did, PLEASE please review. Thank you very much.**


	4. Who are You Mystery Man?

**Ok I know I must have seriously made you angry, for that awful cliffhanger, those who paid attention while reading already know who is the person in the trench coat. Oh and thank you to AkaiNaito for reviewing each of my chapters. The chapter goes between Mystery man (won't be a spoiler person), Selene and Rex.**

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Who are you Mystery Man?

I see her, across the lake, could it be, no not her she's dead they told me she was dead! "

"Wait I've seen him before."

"Where?"

"Back at base, he was standing outside starting straight at me, weird thing is his eyes, I could see them from the window, and he had to be at least 20 feet away."

That boy from television, what's his name, ah yes Rex Salazar. The girl-who-is-supposed-to-be-dead has grabbed his hand. Why do they run?

"Rex come on hurry, we have to get away!" she shouts while dragging the poor, confused Hispanic boy away.

"Why? Come on Selene I can take him!" He shouts back.

"Wait, I only want to talk to you I promise not to attack unless provoked!" I shout. The girl turns and trips, the machine-boy picks her up and stands in front of her in a defensive position. I walk forward slowly as not to alarm them.

"Is it you? It can't be Providence captured you!" That voice is familiar, I wish I had enough freedom to run and hug her. But, I have orders to talk her into joining freely.

"Yes, it is I." I reply.

"Aaron?" Tears brim her eyes, she runs and throws her arms around me. Ah the warmth is comforting.

"I do not go by that name anymore, I go by Avalon." I say while pushing her away from me with much difficulty.

I pull away from the older now, used to be girlfriend, travel partner; I look her up and down to see her saddened face, I look at her new me the boy-who-cures Rex. Rex steps back and pretends to be observing something somewhere else, good he has manners, I walk forward and whisper so that not even Selene's super hearing could understand I say,

"You need not give us privacy, I no longer have lovers romance for her."

Rex looks at me and whispers back, "Why do you talk like you're a medieval knight or something?"

I for the first time in months smile, a true genuine smile. Selene rushes over to me and begins to weep into my chest. Ah, feelings. I no longer feel, I no longer think, I am a slave to my own selfishness and self-pity. Selene feels me stiffen as to pull away again; she holds on tighter, why do I even bother anymore.

"Aaron what happened to you?"

"I am not allowed to answer any questions until you promise to come with me. Only then may we be together."

"Aaron, Avalon who ever you are, what on earth are you talking about?

"Come with me to Providence they will protect you, me , us Selene. That I can guarantee."

"¡Lo sabía!* He's with Black Knight, I'm sorry Selene, Aaron is no longer in control of his mind or actions." Rex reaches to pull her away.

I step in front of him and knock him out, while dragging Selene with me. I unfurl my grey wings and take off with her screaming "Σταματήστε! Σταματήστε! Παρακαλούμε Σταματήστε!"* (Stamatí̱ste ! Stamatí̱ste ! Parakaloúme Stamatí̱ste !)

"Rex? Rex, can you hear me? Rex I need you to wake up."

I groan, my head feels liked someone slammed an anvil on top of it. I open my eyes, and for the first few seconds everything is blurry.

"Doctor, how is he?"

"He's fine Six, slight concussion, but his nanites seem to be in perfect working function."

"Doc? -Cough- What's going on, the last thing I remember is Selene's ex punching me. Oh god, Selene!" I begin to push my self up, but Doc pushes me back onto the bed.

I struggle to get up, I need to save Selene. If Black Knight wants her who knows what bad things could happen? I finally am able to break away from the hands holding me down.

"Rex you need to calm down, you have a small concussion that could get worse if you overwork yourself!" Doc says with much conviction in her voice.

"No Doc, you don't get it. Black Knight sent Aaron/Avalon to kidnapped Selene, knowing she would go willingly!"

"Rex listen to the doctor, she knows what she's doing; we can get Selene after your concussion has healed." Six steps into my line of view, looking as stiff as ever.

"Ah, Six come to see me on my death bed?" I joke trying to get some reaction from him, sadly I get none.

"Rex, this isn't the time for jokes. We found you in some bushes in Central Park with a gash in your head. We thought you might've fallen on some rocks but there were none around you." Doctor Holiday says looking at me with a ton of concern.

"I think Aaron had a knife up his sleeve, I believe before I blacked out I saw a glimmer of metal."

"So when are we going to get Rex's girlfriend back." Bobo walks into the room.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend, we're just close friends that's all!"

"What ever you say chief, she's _totally _your girlfriend." Bobo grins and steps away before I could smash him with my smack-hands.

"She is _**NOT**_ my girlfriend!" I growl at him.

"Rex, now is not the time to argue, we need to find a plan to get Selene back."

"Ok Doc, but how will we find her?"  
>"Easy we follow the tracker on her backpack."<p>

"You tagged her! I thought you had stopped that!"

"Rex, I think Doctor Holiday and I know a little bit more about your friend than you do. Selene is the daughter of an Aristocratic family in Athens; they were going to sell her to Providence when she was older. Aaron was hired by enemies of her parents to kill them. Selene knew all of this, but ran away with Aaron anyway."

"How did you know that?"

"We simply looked her up online; you wouldn't believe how many pages came up." Doctor Holiday says will examining me. "Ok Rex, seems like your nanites have finished fixing you up."

"So I'm good to go."

"Yes, now lets come up with a plan to rescue Selene."

...

I wake up in a dark room with one tiny window, and a hot tray of mush which I suppose is supposed to be food. I look around and realize that I'm at Providence!

"Ααρών, όταν βάζω τα χέρια μου για να πάω σε σκοτώσω!"(.Aaró̱n , ótan vázo̱ ta chéria mou gia na páo̱ se skotó̱so̱ !)* I shout. I sense movement in the left corner of my cell. A figure steps out and I realize it's Aaron.

"Παρακαλείσθε να το πράξουν, δεν έχει μείνει τίποτα για να ζήσουν." (Parakaleísthe na to práxoun , den échei meínei típota gia na zí̱soun .) He says, looking at me mournfully.

"Aaron there is always something left to live for, don't ever say there's not!"

"You don't understand, my family was killed by the people who hired me to kill yours! I am nothing but a cold blooded assassin!" He says crying and then collapses on the floor shaking.

"Aaron, I am your family, and I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Selene, let's hope Rex survives the knife wound Black ordered me to give him."

"_Knife_ wound? No, you stabbed him didn't you! Well Black Knight is in for a surprise; Rex's is a lot more durable than she thinks." I say with defiance.

Aaron sighs, he turns towards me, we embrace each other in a loving kiss. In it I let go of all my sins, and in his I sense anguish, pain, and true love.

"Let's find a way to get out of here."

"Let's"

**Ok so I know that's an awful ending, please don't kill me for it! But I couldn't help throwing a bit of romance in there. It was calling out to me.**

*I knew it, Stop! Stop! Please Stop!

*Aaron when I lay my hands on you I'm going to kill you, Please do so, there is nothing left to live for.


	5. ¿Dónde está la salida? Where's the Exit?

**Sorry for not updating for the week-end I was busy.**

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

¿Dónde está la salida? Where's the Exit?

Alarms begin to blare as Aaron and Selene rush down the hallway.

"Where's the exit in this deathtrap!" Aaron screams above the alarms. Providence had upgraded the entire fortress so that nothing could get in or out. Selene trips and twists her ankle.

"OW, drat I think it might be broken!" She exclaims.

"Don't be such a wuss, it's just sprained, here I'll help you walk." Aaron offers his soldier for support.

"I am not a wuss; I hope Rex gets here with back up, and fast!" Selene cries as they run into another dead end.

"Rex what's your ETA have you managed to infiltrate the headquarters yet?"

"No Six, they really upgraded the system, all I can get from the data is that Selene and Aaron have somehow managed to escape." Rex replies to an irritated Six and Doctor Holiday.

"Well hurry they may not have any time left!"

"As if I don't already know that Doc, and please stop shouting it's making it hard to concentrate." Rex says while trying to hack into Providence to get inside the building. Suddenly the door slides open with a bang.

"Hey you get away from there, Stop!" A grunt cries as he sees Rex run into the building.

"Black we have been breached, I repeat we have been breached."

"Good, that means my plan is working like it should, surround the escapees and sedate Rex. Soon I'll have total control over him."

Black Knight gets up from the dark chair, and begins to pace the room. "Soon, Rex will no longer be a bothersome interference. Then the consortium will have to let me join." Suddenly a loud bang echoes from the ceiling, and Aaron and Selene fall through right into Black Knight's office. Black Knight turns and orders the Black Pawns to restrain them.

"Aaron you led us right into a trap!"

"Oh hush up Selene; I thought that the air vent would lead us out of there!" Aaron replies with a hurt tone.

"Agh let me go you physco pawns! Ugh, why can't I use my powers?" A shout comes from the doorway and Rex along with Freakins in thrown into the room.

"I want a milkshake! I don't feel so good."

"Shut up dude, you're not even in a car!" Rex replies while glaring at Black Knight.

Ah, the plan is coming along perfectly all the pieces doing what they're supposed to. Black Knight walks up to Rex and jabs a sedation needle into his arm. She grins while watching him struggle to stay awake.

"W-wha-at are you doing?" He says groggily staring at her.

"I'm finally getting my control back Rex, soon you'll be like all those other EVOs, collared and contained. You'll be under my control!" She laughs while ordering the grunts to prep him for surgery.

"You can't do that, it's inhumane!" Selene cries while seeing Rex dragged off.

"Yea, you'll never get away with this. Rex will beat the control and you'll be back where you started with NOTHING!" Aaron shouts as Black Knight leaves the room.

"Oh, but I already have what I wanted, and you played your role perfectly you and your girlfriend Selene. This is all part of my greater scheme, one you'll never get to see fulfilled.

Back at the Dam Base, Holiday was pacing back and forth worrying about the lost connection between them and Rex. What if Providence had captured him, what if he was hurt!

"Rebecca pacing like that isn't going to help us find Rex; we're going to need backup to help get him out of there." Six walks into the room looking as stiff as ever.

"Yea, but what if Rex is in danger. We have to get him out of there!" Holiday says looking extremely worried.

"That kid has a knack for getting himself in terrible situations, then getting himself out of them just as easy." Bobo answers while reading a newspaper.

"I know that Bobo, so Six how are we going to get him back?" Doctor Holiday says turning to face the agent in green standing in the corner.

"Ok here's the plan…"

Rex wakes up to find himself strapped to an examination table surrounded by people in white lab coats. Black Knight walks into his sight of view and grins evilly down at his frowning angry face.

"Ah hello Rex, glad to see you're awake. Oh don't try to form any of your machines, your currently powerless and are about to become my obedient slave."

"Usted monstruo, que tendrá que pagar por esto!"* He shorts struggling to break free of the metal bonds.

"Gas him and collar him, I want an obedient slave in the next hour you hear me!" Black Knight walks away as the doctor reaches out and gasses Rex. She hears the thump of his head against the metal lab table and thinks 'Good, finally it is a good day.'

"Six, I'm getting weird brain activity off of Rex, and his nanites are going crazy according to this reading here." Doctor Holiday whispers showing Six a scanner.

"Don't worry Doctor; we'll have Rex out of there before you know it." Six breaks open an air vent and climbs in; he is followed by Doctor Holiday, Bobo, and Noah who was trained very briefly by Six.

"Are you sure this is safe, I mean what if they hear us coming?" Noah asks looking anxious.

"Dude, this is one of Rex's escape routes. We got the information from one of his journals. If Rex can use this then you defiantly can also." Bobo says crawling behind Holiday.

"Fine, but if we get shot at I'm blaming you for suggesting I come help rescue Rex, Aaron and Selene!"

"SHHH! They'll hear us Noah; Six have you found Aaron and Selene yet?" Holiday whispers.

"Yes, they're right below us, and they are not guarded. Black Knight is getting cocky now that Rex is under lock-and-key." Six pops open the air vent, and Aaron catches it before anyone hears the noise. Six then helps both of them up into the vent, where the group then debriefs each other.

"Rex was taken to a surgery room; Black Knight's going to do something to him so he can't fight the control collars." Selene whispers urgently crawling ahead of them to show where the surgery is taking place.

"Yes, she looked pretty happy, and said all the pieces of her plan were working." Aaron adds on.

"Then she knows we are coming, oh god this couldn't get anymore inconvenient for us could it?" Noah makes a side comment.

"AGH, get your stupid hands off me you freakin' scientists! I am NOT a lab rat to dissect!" Rex had managed to fight off the doctors and scientists long enough for the sedation to wear off. He was now fighting with tooth and nail to break away and get out of the Hell-hole he had found himself in.

"Looks like we found Rex all right, I wonder what they were planning to do to him?" Noah says. Suddenly Six bangs the vent open and lands on top of the guards disarming and knocking them out. Rex looks at Six with astonishment and confusion on his face.

"Que HUH? How did you get here so fast? Why are you here? What were they going to do to me Six?" Even thought the sedation had worn off the anesthesia was still strong and Rex was doing all he could to keep from falling down.

"No time to explain, -pant- , have to get you out of here. Selene, Aaron help me get Rex up into the vent." Six was breathing heavily because a guard had managed to knock the wind out of him.

"Oh no I am not going up inside the vents, Black Knight is going to do something bad, real bad if I don't find out what it is! Go ahead, I'll be right out an-" Rex never got to finish his statement, for Black Knight had shot a tranquilizer into his soldier rendering him unconscious.

"Ah Six and friends, watch as your precious weapon becomes your worst nightmare." Black says while attaching a control collar to Rex's neck. "Get up and fight them, kill them if you must." She orders. Rex stands up his eyes glowing yellow, and charges at Six.

"REX fight it, you never let anyone tell you what to do before, why should now be any different." Noah shouts while dropping down from above.

"Fight, kill, contain, orders" Rex says haltingly as he stumbles forwards.

"Ah Black looks like your perfect weapon is weak on his feet." Bobo jumps down and begins to fire rounds at Black Knight. She dodges them easily and pulls out a whip from seemingly out of nowhere.

"H-how did you do that!" Bobo says looking stunned, then Rex knocks him out into a wall.

"Aaron do something, he had risked his life to get us out of here! Do SOMETHING ANYTHING!" Selene screams while blocking a punch from Rex's Smack hands.

"Selene stand back, do not come any further lest you be killed!" Aaron pulls out his dagger and flies at Rex jabbing and stabbing along the way.

"Help- need- off- collar- pain - hurts - UGH!" Rex groans and falls to the ground clawing at the collar on his neck.

"Rex I know your still in there, fight it, don't let her control you. You control yourself FIGHT IT!" Holiday says while Six uses his katanas to block a whip from Black.

"Can't- Doc- to- UGH - strong- feel – pain- help me please!" Rex begs looking up from the ground. Aaron flies over with his knife and knocks the controller out of Black Knight's hand.

"Rex I order you to kill them all!" Black Knight screams and picks up the controller. Rex looses control and begins to attack with ferocity and power.

"Rex you can't do this!" Doctor Holiday shouts as Rex slams her into a table before she passes out.

"Rex, buddy, you need to fight this, and she's not in control of you are. Please Rex, for your friends stop this!" Noah says as Rex uses his Slam cannon to fire a piece of metal at him thus knocking him unconscious.

"Rex, stop being stubborn and fight it already. Your hurting the people you care about." Six says while slashing and dodging Rex's attacks. Since Six had trained him he knew all of Rex's moves inside and out.

"I'm sorry Six, can't- control- -my – AHHH!" Rex collapses as the control collar begins to spark, overloading.

"Six get everyone out of here, ahh- thing is going to explode- not- pretty – DO IT SIX!" Rex shouts as the control collar and other electrical items in the room begin to spark, and steam. Six picks up Bobo and Holiday, while Aaron gets Noah and Selene. Then they run like a hoard of rabid EVOs were chasing them running out of the building…

**You must really hate me for this cliffhanger, but it wouldn't be a good story if I ended it at five chapters so you'll just have to wait. MUAHAHA!**

*You monster you'll pay for this


	6. You gotta Live to Learm

**Ok I am going to try to make this ending as exciting as I can, but no promises because you never know how this will turn out. Sorry I lied about Circex couldn't think of a way to introduce that to the story. Ah well maybe another time no? Oh and thank you a ton AkaiNaito for reviewing each chapter. You rock on and keep reading. Oh and the beginning of this chapter is Rex's POV while he was collared.**

**And Yes AkaiNaito I am a monster, muhahaha!**

_Disclaimer in chappy 1._

Vivere et Discite Live and Learn

"_Fight, kill, contain, orders" I say while the blackness begins to settle in my mind. I am conscious of my actions but I cannot do anything to stop them. I remain in control to not kill but even now I am losing a battle that I knew I could never win. Controlled by the Black Knight is my worst knightmare, as if Quarry wasn't bad enough._

_"Aaron do something, he had risked his life to get us out of here! Do SOMETHING ANYTHING!" Selene screams while I throw my smack hands at her._

_"Selene stand back, do not come any further lest you be killed!" Aaron runs in to defend her, ah love, if I could feel my own body I would have made fun. Today is not that day for me. I am fighting the people who care about me, and I hate it._

_"Rex I know your still in there, fight it, don't let her control you. You control yourself FIGHT IT!" Doctor Holiday shouts to me, she knows I am fighting it, but she knows not the pain in my head is the cost of my free will!_

_"Can't- Doc- to- UGH - strong- feel – pain- help me please!" I beg them; I want the pain to end at any cost, even if it takes me with it._

_"Rex, buddy, you need to fight this, and she's not in control of you are. Please Rex, for your friends stop this!" Noah my friend, even if he did lie to me, if he still believes in me then I know I can fight this. No can't hurt him can't- hut- my –friends…._

_"Six get everyone out of here, ahh- thing is going to explode- not- pretty – DO IT SIX!" I shout as a last attempt to redeem the terrible things I had just done. They run, thankfully, but the technology around me is about to go. BUZZ BANG KA-boom. I fade into the blackness and let it overcome me, as the white fiery pain seeps across me I feel my free will coming back. The collar has melted, and I lay in a room with white hot flames circling me like vultures waiting for their meal. Goodbye everyone good… bye…_

"Six! You have to go back for him you can't just let him burn!" Doctor Holiday screams at Six while crying at the same time. Six turns towards the hidden lab now on fire.

"Holiday, Rebecca, screaming won't get Rex back. He wanted me to save all of us so that we could continue our lives, and so he could rest knowing that he saved us." Six responds to Holiday's ranting, looking as unemotional as possible.

"What! You're just going to leave him there after all he's done for us! Six please get him out before the entire place goes_" Noah looks up as the entire building explodes then collapses.

…

"REX, NO he can't be dead, he isn't, and I would feel it if he was!" Selene screams and tries to break free from Aaron's iron grip holding her in place.

"Selene, he's not dead… yet." Aaron replies softly.

"How would you know that exactly?" Bobo replies sarcastically.

"Because it's part of my powers, I can feel emotions, and Rex's right now are very strong and painful."

"Then we can get him right?" Noah asks the glimmer of hope restarted.

"Yes, but I would do it fast, from what I can tell he is in a lot of pain right now." Aaron says unfurling his wings. "And I'm going to be the one if anyone is getting him to do it."

"Why should we trust you to, after all you nearly killed him last time!" Doctor Holiday jabs at Aaron.

"Because I am the only person here who can fly across that ravine and I can pinpoint Rex's location exactly. If anyone has a problem with that, I can leave him to die a very painful death? No, no one objects ok well be back in a flash." Aaron flies off towards the smoking heap of rubble that used to be a top secret lab.

...

"Is that Aaron? Do you see if he has Rex? Is Rex hurt?" Holiday blurts out as soon as she sees a figure in the distance.

"Yes, yes, and I can't tell from here." Selene replies holding binoculars to her eyes. Aaron lands a few feet away from the crowd and places Rex's body on the ground. Agent Six, Holiday, Selene, Noah and Bobo rush up and see the burned body of their friend and comrade.

"Is he_"

"Dead no, but close Ms. Holiday. I would suggest you take him to the nearest hospital for treatment. His nanites don't seem to be fully functional from the looks of these burns, cuts, etc…" Aaron replies to a crying Holiday.

"Ok then, someone call for medical aid, we need to get him to a hospital ASAP!" Everyone begins to prep Rex for a medical take-off while Noah calls 911.

"Hello, this is Hospital de Espero* how may we be of assistance today?"

"We need an emergency helicopter to our location ASAP, our friend is burned badly and needs serious medical attention." Noah replies to the voice.

"Ok, we will have a helicopter there in about ten minutes, anything else?"

"No but can you make it five?"

"I'm sorry sir, ten minutes is us getting there at top safe speeds."

"Ok thank you." Noah hangs up and tells Holiday the information. She turns to Aaron who says Rex would be fine for about another hour then it would be all over if he didn't get help fast.

The blades of the Medical Helicopter cut through the air, the 'copter had just picked up a group of EVOs one badly burned, and their friends and was escorting them to Hospital de Espero for medical assistance.

"Ugn, wh-a-at's happening to m-muh-me?" Rex groans, partially conscious.

"Shush Rex, don't talk, you were in a bad accident and your nanites aren't healing you like they should. We are getting you to a hospital as fast as we can." Holiday replies, moving a piece of stray hair out of his face in a motherly fashion.

"I must've messed up pretty bad to look like I was barbequed over a bonfire, huh?" Rex replies trying to smile, but stops because of the pain it caused him.

"More like a bomb-fire dude, never do anything that stupid again." Noah says from the front of the helicopter.  
>Rex groans trying to see Noah,<p>

"Noah-cough- that is a promise I might not –cough- be able to –cough- keep."

"Hush Rex, if you waste your energy you'll you'll_" Holiday chokes on the word she regrets saying in front of his burned face.

"Die? You can say that word in –cough- front of me you know?" Rex makes a very small smile before going back to sleep.

Later at the hospital,

"How is he doctor?" Six asks the doctor in charge of Rex's injuries.

"Your friend is quite amazing, he is healing very well thanks to that nanite activity boost we gave him. He should wake up in a few hours, minutes if his nanites keep up with the work load they were given." The doctor replies flipping through pages of notes. "Simplemente increíble, nunca había visto nada como esto en mi vida."* He says walking away.

"Well?" Doctor Holiday says walking up with Noah and the rest of the gang.

"Doctor says he'll be awake in a few hours, maybe minutes."

"Oh thank god, I thought I would never get to thank him for helping me find Aaron again!" Selene says wrapping her arms around Aaron's still figure. He was back in his normal black trench coat to help hide the EVO status that follows with wings.

"Yea and I never got to apologize for trying to kill him. I guess we are even, I tried to kill him , and then he tried to kill me." Aaron says shifting his gaze to the ground.

"Rebecca Holiday? Rex Salazar is awake, you are allowed to see him, maybe in a day take him home." A young nurse with bleach looking blonde hair and sky blue eyes walks up.

"Thank you, we shall do that."

They follow the nurse to Rex's room and see him in his normal attire looking like he had never been burned, except he had bandages on his right arm, those burns hadn't healed yet. Rex turns to see them and gives his signature grin.

"Hey mes amigos et amigas how are you today?"

"Good to see you not look BBQ-ed anymore dude" Bobo says jumping onto Rex's bed, he begins to eat the food left over from lunch.

"Really Bobo? I'm nearly burned alive and you go after my food."

"MMM-nom-nom _really _good food mind you nom-nom –nom." Bobo says with bits of taco falling out of his mouth.

"Hey buddy, glad to see your alive and not you know_" Noah says.

"Dead? What is it with you people not using that word in front of me, I mean if I had any problem with it I would tell you. Oh and happy to accommodate Noah." Rex replies bouncing a bit on his bed.

"Doctor says you'll be out in about a day, needs to make sure nothing else is wrong." Doctor Holiday says walking in.

"Another day, really, aww man that stinks I'm getting sick of the smell of medicine." Rex says making a face and holding his nose.

"Rex, Aaron and I , we just wanted to thank you for everything you did for us. We'll be heading on a tour of Europe tomorrow, and just wanted to see you before we headed off." Selene comments hugging Rex.

"World tour, wow next you know it will be eloping in Paris and honeymooning in Hawaii." Rex teases.

"Yea, so um, sorry about trying to kill you and all that stuff." Aaron says looking uncomfortable.

"No problem amigo, we're even." Rex says shaking hands with Aaron.

"Bye, see you sometime in the future Rex." Selene says waving goodbye then walking out of the room.

Rex thinks to himself, 'I have a good life here with friends who care about me.' then dozes off to sleep on the comfy bed in the warm room.

**Well that's the end of this story, thank everyone who reviewed.**

* Hope Hospital, Simply amazing, never seen anything like this in my life.


End file.
